The Plan
by daydream53
Summary: Our favorite turtle brothers have set aside there differences to come together for one epic plan of Mike's! How will things turn out? What is the plan? And more importantly who is it on?


Ficlet that was in my head... short but a start...

READ ON

* * *

"Three million?" Casey whispered unable to hide his shock. "How are you going to get three million balloons?" His jaw dropped to the 'floor' after his statement.

"It's not that hard dude." Mike answered waving his hand in the air. "I've done it once and I can do it again." The orange wearing turtle said, "Just like last year."

"Mikey last time you needed it for the party stuff you used to do." Donny said taking a seat across from Mikey. "You had sources then."

"I still have people." Mikey shot back defensively, "I can do this, hand me a phone." The turtle stuck out his hand, a impatient look plastered across his face.

"Yes your highness." April giggled handing over her cellphone. Mikey stuck out his tongue at the red head but accepted the device. The group of three watched Mikey dial a number and put the phone to his ear. The few moments were suspenseful for the three as Mikey waited for an answer on the line.

"Hey J it's M." Mikey said, tapping his fingers on the table. "Yeah new number... A friend... No not that kind of friend J." Mikey hissed, the other three burst out laughing "She is engaged now drop it. I need a favor." Mikey continued, his fingers tapping continued to grow faster. "Yeah, I need three million." Mikey nodded listening to the person on the other line. "Sweet, you the man J." Mikey hollered smiling into the phone. "No I dropped out of the party stuff." Mikey said giving a thumbs up to Donny. "You know me dude, I got big plans for them. Look, I got to go, you have my info... Later." Mikey hung up the cell and handed it back to April.. "They should be here in two days max." The turtle smirked. "And you said I couldn't do it."

"Nice Mike." Donny said high-threeing his brother. "Now all we need is the 832 feet of rope, the sheets, sowing kit, and 453 spools of thread. I have the switch's already made." The purple waring turtle looked up from his list.

"So now we have to wait till Raph and Leo get back." Casey said, looking between the two turtles and his girlfriend. April nodded back in response, a smile still on her face.

"Hoping they didn't kill each other." Added Mikey, receiving a slap in the back of the head from April. "It's true." He whined, with a sour look on his face.

"Don't jinx it, they are doing better." She scolded waving her finger, at the youngest turtle. "So be nice."

"Yes ma'am." Mikey mumbled hanging his head and rubbing his score skull.

"What did Mikey do now?" Leo called from the door. The four at the table turned to see Leo and Raph returning through the door, clad in trench coats and hats carrying bags under their arms.

"Nothing" Mikey called back, waving his hand in the air as if waving it off.

"Here is the stuff you asked Einstein." Raph said placing his bags on the table. "We got everything on the list plus a few ever feet of Rope just in case." he continued, flopping down in one of the open chairs.

"And extra sheets and spools of thread." Leo added throwing his hat and coat over the edge of the cough and joining the others around the table.

"Perfect." Donny smiled, checking the stuff off on his clipboard. "Everything is falling into place."

"You mean Mikey got the balloons?" Leo asked over exaggerating his excitement.

"Ha ha," Mikey muttered, "They will be here tomorrow or the day after." He explained, "J will send them out tonight but no for sure on when there going to get here."

"Who knew that Mikey's connections would come in handy?" Snickered Raph bumping fists with Leo, "So we all set?" he asked the read waring turtle.

"Everything is ready, we should be ready to go when the balloons get here." Donny stated, "We have the blue prints and we know what to do."

"My sons." Master Splinter interrupted, causing everyone around the table to jump and turn to the ninja master. The old rat stood in the door way of the dojo. "When I said do something together this was not what I meant." he spoke shaking his head slightly, but unable to hide his small smile. "But I am glad you are getting along. Just promise me you will be safe."

"Of course father." Reassured Leo, "We will have everything planned to the Tee."

"We had to cut Mikey back some." Donny informed, "But everything should go smoothly."

"Yeah Mikey wanted to have animals and fireworks on top of everything else." Raph added.

"It' would have been great, you are just to close minded." Mikey snapped crossing his arms and slouching in his seat.

"I assume it was for the best." Master Splinter replied, nodding to his sons and guests. "And I trust you." Then disappeared into back into the dojo. "Carry on my sons." was the last call form the ninja master.

"Where are the blue prints?" Casey asked pulling everyones attention back to the plans at hand.

"Here," April answered pulling a tube from the floor next to her. "These are them." She unrolled the roll of paper and spread the paper across the table.

"All right guys, here is the plan." Leo began, leaning over the plans, and placing his finger on the edge of the prints, "Casey and Raph your going to start here with...."

* * *

Trying to get the plot bunny out of my head and came up with this...

I will try and update soon!!

LOVE REVIEW SO LEAVE SOME PLEASE!!

Here is a poll for you guys you get to choose! I can't give much about the future of this story but i am going to give you some choices:

A) Shredder

B) Karai

C) Baxter Stockman

D) Hun / Purple Dragons

Just choose a name if you please and leave a Review!!!!!!!!!

Love,  
Dream


End file.
